Reaping Kisses
by StarPotterTwilightHunger
Summary: All the times that Katniss kissed a boy after a Reaping. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Had To Do That

**Chapter 1: I Had To Do That**

My friend and hunting partner Gale Hawthorne is Reaped for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. I go to visit him in the Justice Building, and actually beat him to his holding cell. I am sent in and told to wait there. When Gale, the tribute, walks in, I shrink away from the door at first in surprise, before I fling myself into his arms.

"You have to win," I tell him.

Gale pulls away to look me in the face. "There's 24 of us, Catnip. Only one comes out. But I'll try."

Then, he does something I never expected him to do in our years of friendship. He takes my face in his hands, and kisses me full on the mouth. I let out a surprised squeak into his mouth. I am only fourteen, and this is my first kiss. But I close my eyes and do my best to relax into it, kissing him back. When we break apart, Gale whispers:

"I had to do that. At least once."

And after five minutes, the Peacekeepers come to take me away.


	2. Chapter 2: Token Trade

**Chapter 2: A Token Trade**

Peeta Mellark, a Merchant and a Baker's son, is reaped as the male tribute for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. Though we are classmates in school who have never spoken, he saved my life as well as my family's lives when we were starving. He tossed me some bread in the rain.

And now, this is my last chance to show my gratitude before he is sent away to death. A death like the one Gale experienced.

When I enter Peeta's holding cell, shyly, still in my blue Reaping dress, he stands, as if he is surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I gulp nervously and flush. "I... I never got to thank you. For the bread. Thank you." My thanks sounds lame, even to my own ears. But Peeta seems to understand what I am referring to, for he smiles.

"From when we were kids? Not at all; I would do anything for you."

I wish now that, since he gave me bread, that I had something to give him. Remembering the mockingly pin that I gave Prim that morning for luck in her first Reaping (and that she gave back to me before I rushed into the Justice Building), I present it to him. "Tributes are allowed to wear tokens into the arena. Will you wear this for me?"

Peeta takes it and actually kisses it. I straighten my shoulders.

"There. Now we have a fair trade."

"After four years? I don't think this is a repayment long overdue," Peeta frowns.

I shrug. "All trades must be fair."

"But this one isn't. I haven't given you anything."

I blush. "You don't have to give me anything," I say quietly.

"Yes, I do." I feel him step closer and suddenly I feel the heat of his palms warm my cheeks. I look up into his face, speechless. "I love you, Katniss. I have for a long time," Peeta confesses.

And then his lips heat my own as he kisses me full on the mouth.

I jump ever so slightly, letting out a tiny, muffled yelp of shock. But Peeta's lips are soft again mine, and he tastes like yeast and freshly baked bread. Soon, I find myself moaning in pleasure, as my eyes actually close and I kiss him back. "Hmmmm..."

I wound my arms about his neck and pull him close as his limbs curl around my waist and tug me flush against him. We begin to kiss with open-mouth, with tongues that slip in between the split of our lips and battle for dominance.

I hear a click in the lock and Peeta and I jump apart just in time; the entering Peacekeeper does not suspect a thing.

Peeta and I hold hands until the last.


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss Me

**Chapter 3: Kiss Me**

I am Reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I volunteer to save my sister, Primrose. After my family says goodbye, I don't expect any more visitors. There is quiet. I want someone else to visit me, but he might not be able to-

So I am shocked when the door opens to reveal Darius. I think he has come to take me to the train, but he merely closes the door behind him instead.

"I thought you would be on duty," I say.

"I'm not," he tells me. "I wanted to say goodbye to you." He runs my arm soothingly, along the fabric of my mother's old blue dress. "You have to win, Katniss." I am surprised. I could never explain it, but I never thought he, a friendly Peacekeeper, would care about a Seam girl like me.

I think back to that request for a kiss at the New Years' Eve party, and I chuckle. "How about that kiss right about now?"

It's meant as a joke, so my breath catches in my throat when Darius's palms are suddenly about my cheeks, rubbing circles along the skin there. I gulp, and my eyes suddenly grow very heavy.

I once vowed to never marry, to never have children. And I certainly vowed to never kiss a man, or let a man kiss me. And certainly not someone affiliated with the Capitol! But as Darius draws closer, I can feel the heat between us, can feel my eyes grow heavy, and I actually am anxious to have, actually want, his lips... on... mine...

Is it just my imagination, or do I hear footsteps approaching? The five minutes can't be up yet... I shake my head to clear it, staring Darius dead in the eye, my expression a grim and almost straight-forward one.

"Go on. Kiss me," I order.

Darius hesitates for a moment, and then takes me in his arms. My Seam-grey eyes grow heavy as they gaze into his impossibly blue ones, our lips drawing closer. When he sees I have no intention of drawing away, Darius closes the gap between us and kisses me full on the mouth.

My fingers sink into his red curls and I pull him ever closer, kissing him back, my arms wounding lazily around his neck and then splaying across his back as the kiss deepens, becomes more passionate. Darius's hands move through the braid that Mother did up this morning, undoing it so that my brown hair tumbles down my shoulders in waves. Darius's hands then curl around my slim waist.

Meanwhile, Darius's tongue swishes out to tickle my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I acquiesce at the same time as he, as we both part each other's lips, and I slip my tongue into the split, playing with his.

Darius's hands grope lower. I allow him to touch my ass through the fabric of my blue Reaping dress, feeling me up. Seeing as no one has come yet, I begin to feel uncharacteristically bold as I raise my leg to his waist and hitch it around his hips. I press my body closer to his, so that I can feel his member straining through his pants and the folds of my dress. If he wants me, let him take me! I want to have sex with him, no longer die a virgin!

So the Peacekeeper Deputy, reading my consent, throws me down on the cushioned seat and mounts me, the untamed, shrewish, unweddable outlaw. I feel him push my dress almost up over my head, drop my panties down past my thighs and to my ankles. I hear a clatter as the lower half of his uniform falls away. Then -

I feel a bloated conqueror invade my most sacred of spaces and claim it for itself. I gasp at the pain, as I feel the shattering of my hymen at last, deep within the core of my womanhood. Darius pulls out, then thrusts again; with each one, pleasure begins to replace the sting of pain, and soon I am rolling up my hips to meet his as our increasingly sweaty bodies collide.

"Uhhh... Huhhhh... Hmmmmm... UHHHHHH! UHHHHHH!" I gasp and moan between desperate kisses of our lips.

At last, Darius growls and spills himself inside me. He kisses me hard, muffling my wail as I follow.

We break apart, separate and redress ourselves. By the time the lock turns in the door and the Peacekeepers responsible for me have come, Darius and I look as normal as we can be, hiding our disheveled appearance and mad coupling as if nothing had happened.

At the train platform, Darius gives me a final squeeze of the hand, and then, so fast, I almost miss it, never mind have time to give him one in return:

A chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

After I win the 74th Hunger Games and become District 12's third Victor, I come home and marry Darius in a secret Toasting. I vow to never have children though, as I fear they will be Reaped. But the two of us, between his Peacekeeper pay and my Mentoring duties, make a good livelihood for ourselves, and I am able to bring my family and myself out of Seam poverty.


End file.
